


Summer Night's Magic

by oranjay



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: APH America - Freeform, Childhood Friends AU, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, ameripan - Freeform, aph japan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8067334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oranjay/pseuds/oranjay
Summary: Kiku wants to savor his last days of his summer with Alfred. Somewhat short oneshot, if you want to satisfy your fluff needs.





	

"Hey, what would you trade for my jar of fireflies?" 

What would you trade for? That is a game Alfred and I usually played during summer nights like these. We would stay over at each other's houses and explore the empty neighborhood; only to be illuminated by the moonlight. The cycle continues each summer year, and honestly, I could not think of such a thing that would be better than spending more time with him. 

Fifth grade was approaching for us, and it has been becoming stressful, even for a youth like me. I knew there would be more work coming after me. So what would I do to make sure I do not waste my remaining precious days of freedom? Play in Alfred's backyard in the middle of the night. It was more preferable rather than spending extra hours studying.

The sparkling dots inside the glass Alfred handed to me flew around impatiently, wishing to be released from the jar. It almost made them seem to scream, 'Please make your decision and release us!'.

Pondering for a second, I set my gaze onto Alfred, a faint smile spread across my lips. "I would trade my chocolate bar for this jar."

"A chocolate bar?! Heck yeah, dude! The jar is all yours!" 

Mine already? That was quick, and rather easy. Compared to my other responses, he seemed to let this one go. Did he not like the pretty jar filled with lightning bugs? How unusual. I dug into my satchel and handed him a granola bar, snickering to myself.

Of course, he complained. "Hey! You said a chocolate bar! This is close enough to a stupid salad." He grumbled throwing it back to me. 

"No take-backs. The jar is mine. You know the rules, correct?"

Laying from my sitting position, I set the jar gently in between Alfred and myself, illuminating the dark in between us. It would have been scary for me to be alone in the midnight at the back of someone's yard, but with him, it feels like a ball of sunshine follows me around; even if we have a jar of fireflies closeby. 

After three long minutes of his groaning and complaints, he finally changed the topic, as if he didn't notice that I was paying no attention to his rants. "It's your turn! Your hero will answer with all his honesty!"

Now, I have to admit, I have difficulties when it comes to me asking the questions in the game. Within a few minutes of thinking, I finally came up with a suitable question.

"What would you trade for my limited edition Transformers figure?" I said, shifting a bit to lay on my side and gaze at the gleeful Californian boy. I like looking at Alfred. It may sound creepy, but the way the fireflies' light reflected the silky blond hair of my best friend made it seem so... aesthetically pleasing. The moonbeam seemed to create a little shine over his eyes. It reminded me of the forget-me-not color of a cottage door under the evening light.

"I would trade my whole deck of Yu-Gi-Oh cards for it." He spoke with confidence, almost as if he'd do it with no regrets. That was weird, those cards must have costed a fortune. Most likely five times the price of his figure. But Alfred didn't seem to care.

"That's a rather quick and unwise choice."

"So? What if it is? Mattie and I used to always play with these, but he usually wins with matches and stuff. So I kinda find it-" Grumble grumble grumble.

"Jones-kun."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we're counted as lovers?" The question slipped out of my lips without any hesitation or thought put into it. I immediately regretted asking it. All I wanted him was to change the topic. How did those words make its way to my mouth?

"...Ye-ah."

His voice cracking with the last '-ah' of 'yeah' made it hard for me to take his response seriously. He was already getting cuter by the minute.

Ahem, pushing that aside. He wants to go out with me! We're lovers! I felt as if a heavy rock was lifted from my shoulders, my heart pounding with excitement. But I needed to conceal those emotions, or else Alfred may think too much of me. Or at least- underestimate me.

"Ah- okay." I simply replied.

"We're dating now, no exceptions." He gave a toothy grin. For some reason, that adorable gap in between his two front teeth made my heart skip beats. People would find it unattractive or a flaw that would ruin someone's whole face, but it is quite different for me. Am I crazy? Or am I just what they call 'lovesick'? 

"When I grow up, I'll buy you flowers everyday! Maybe even a box of chocolates, if you're a good wife!" 

Though I may have enjoyed the sound of his voice buzzing with random stories about everything and anything combined with the humming of crickets, there was only one problem that concerned me. We weren't supposed to be here during hours like these, nor be awake. Alfred always bothered me during my late night sessions on my Gameboy, such as throwing rocks at my window to catch my attention. But what if his papa finds out? Will he yell at us? Will my father forbid me from going there anymore? Will I get grounded for eternity from my gaming consoles? What if this all happened at once? What if, what if, what-

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of ruffling grass, showing that Alfred has moved the jar and laid on his side, scooting closer and face-to-face with me. He never learned his lesson from the consequences that would happen if he got within 2 inches near me, did he?

But then, a completely, absurd and unexpected string of words comes out of his mouth.

"When we become adults, let's get married."

What? Was that a promise? Or just a random thought that came to his head? Where the hell did he get that idea?

I felt blood rushing to my cheeks, the thoughts of his statement overwhelmingly whirling around my head. Did Alfred know what he was even saying? Does he know what responsibilities that would be needed if he ever married?

But all those questions are at the back of my mind. The real question is:

Does he really want to spend his whole life with me?

I would grow up with Alfred, adopt a child and raise her to be the most honorable, smart and kindhearted person you would ever meet. We would go out on random dates, nowhere fancy. We would spend the holidays together, sing Christmas carols, cook meals for each other, adopt a pet, knit scarves and sweaters for their pets as they grow old, and-

Oh, the possibilities!

In fact, marrying Alfred didn't seem like a bad idea after all. Thinking about the life they would have seemed so... real. As if they were meant for each other. As if they were soulmates. As if the Red String of Fate was real. These feelings all seemed to hit him like a bullet.

"Jones-kun, I want to marry y-"

By the time I was going to continue on with his agreement, I was interrupted with a snore. I found Alfred clinging onto my body, snuggling under my chin as he slept. I was too deep in my thoughts to notice. 

This didn't make me feel uncomfortable, this made me feel safe. It made me feel safe in Alfred's arms, protected by my 'hero', as he referred to himself as. I enjoyed the warmth of him, the heat contrasting with the cool summer air. I wanted to stay like this with him forever. I wanted him to be mine, I wanted to have all those possibilities become a reality! And perhaps, he would be able to always cuddle with Alfred in this manner.

I sighed to myself as I stood up and carried the blond boy in my arms, letting him rest on my shoulder. Alfred snored away as I walked quietly into the house, gently closing Alfred's bedroom doors. I stared at him for a while as his breathing quickened, groping around the bed in search of me being in place to cuddle with him. 

"Kikuuuu..." He groaned with a whimper, his eyes still shut.

I wanted to satisfy him as his needs. This made me feel guilty. I crawled under the blanket, wrapping my arms around his waist and burying his face in his chest. This all feels wonderful to do with my new lover; it feels complete. 

I was now half-asleep in Alfred's arms, fluttering my eyes shut peacefully. Everything happened within a blur, and sometimes I just wish time would stop all together. Hopefully, I would someday be able to marry my beloved hero.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time publishing my literature here! Please give me constructive criticism, I need suggestions! I am (sadly) more of an artist than a writer, so sorry if this wasn't very entertaining ;;;;
> 
> Also, this was supposed to be an angst fic, but I ended up writing the second half during 4 AM so it turned out really crappy. So just enjoy the happy ending.


End file.
